


(Steven Universe) Raven (Hybrid OC story)

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hybrids, Original Character(s), Raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: After moving to Beach city Raven finds herself strangely fascinated by a boy by the name of Steven Universe, who she would come to know quite well and learn that they have more in common then they thought





	(Steven Universe) Raven (Hybrid OC story)

Ravens P.O.V

"There, finally got all the boxes in" my father says, we just moved for the fourth time in three years, we found Beach city while passing through for another city and found one single house for sale "Raven, while I organise everything why don't you have a walk around the city" dad said and I decided to have a look round. This is pretty small for a city but its not bad, there's a amusement park, a couple of businesses, a lighthouse and more, how come no ones ever heard of this and why is it on no maps. I walk around the area, I grab a doughnut from a shop called the big doughnut ran by some guy who named nearly everything on the menu after himself. I see a strange looking child stealing some food, he goes to his mother who embrace's him as I continue walking. 

I come to the edge of the city with a metal fence near the ocean, the fence is connected to a big statue of a giant woman, i see two people around my age, one is a kinda short boy wearing a red shirt with a star on it and a girl who was a bit taller then him who for some reason was carrying a sword, I go back to hide behind the cliff holding the statue, the boy lifts up his shirt a tiny bit revealing a pink gem stone in the place of his belly button "huh" I say under my breath, I look at my palm and see the gem stone that has been there ever since I was born. I continue to watch these two and the boy somehow summons a shield out of his gem and I gasp as I wonder if I could do something like that. The two start to fight, I find it quite odd how they keep smiles on there faces, I guess it could be friendly training. after a few minutes where i'm surprised neither of them got injured even slightly three rather odd looking women come out to talk to them, one of them was about the size of the boy wearing ripped clothing and had purple skin, one was about double the height of the bot and was incredibly pale and had a rather pointy nose and the last one was taller then everyone else and was wearing odd shaped sunglasses. After about a minute of talking the girl starts to walk towards a hole in the fence and the others walk towards the statue. 

As I start to walk home all I can think about is what I saw that boy do, why did he also have a gem like me?, how did he summon a shield from it? what did that girl have to do with him?, were those strange looking women like him?. As I got home I see dad sweating while hauling boxes into different rooms "oh hey sweetie, how was the city?" he asks "hmm I didn't get to see everything but it seems alright" "well glad to know know you don't hate like the last place" dad says which makes me shudder. its not long until I head off for my new room and head for bed and as I close my eyes I plan to do one thing tomorrow. Find that boy.

I get up the next morning i change into what i usually wear, a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans, I also throw on my necklace, put on my shoes and head out quickly. I grab a from a fry stand and have a walk around the amusement park funland, after about an hour around the park i start to walk round the city where I see the boy from yesterday outside the doughnut shop, I take a quick breath in "OK" I reassure myself and make my way to him. 

Steven's P.O.V

I'm about to walk into the big doughnut when i'm tapped on the shoulder "uh hello, can i talk to you for a second?" a dark skinned girl asked me "sure what is it you want to ask?" I say "well i'm new and yesterday i saw you with a friend and you were using weapons" "oh yeah, that's kind of a long story" " i also saw that you have a gem stone in your belly button and you can summon a shield from it" "again a long story" "well i have this gem on my palm and i was hoping you would know something about this", she shows me her palm which has a black gem in it, when i saw that my eyes lit up "huh, your a hybrid too, i cant believe it, is it alright if you come with me for a little while" i say excitedly "OK i'l come" she says i grabbed her hand and start running to the temple excited to tell the gems about this.

we run up the stair and through the door "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl" "yes Steven?" Pearl asks "this girl, shes a gem hybrid like me" "really?" Amethyst asks "is this true?" Garnet says and the girl showed them her palm, the three of them cant believe it "is this real?" Garnet asks "Steven who is this?" Pearl says "This is ..." I just realised i didn't ask what her name was before i dragged her here "sorry I actually didn't ask your name" "my name is Raven, and your Steven?" she says and i nod the gems continue to look at her palm "I've never seen a gem like this, what is it?" Pearl asks "I don't know anything that's why I asked Steven if he knew anything" Garnet Amethyst and pearl go and talk quietly for a minute and turn around back to Raven and me "Raven, we've decided that we wouldn't mind helping you learn about your gem and everything else" Pearl says "Yeah, we already did it with Steven so it should be easy" Raven smiled "thank you for lending your help" Raven says "come by anytime" Garnet says "with or without Steven" Amethyst adds which makes me and Raven laugh, Raven and I start to walk back to the big doughnut.


End file.
